


Riding Lessons

by NympheSama



Series: ♡ Endless Summer: Catalyst Birthdays ♡ [1]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Married Life, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Jake's only after some alone time with his husband for his birthdayTaylors determined not to let him have it... until he says so





	Riding Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.......!
> 
> Sorry its been forever since i updated, i wanted to post something for Jake's birtbday and had this cute little idea - and it started out well but... well, lets say im not keen on it >:p but - i spent the kast like - however many days since i last updated my story, working on it. So... gotta post it...
> 
> Just uh... dont hold it against me
> 
> (This is also my challenge entry for February Fluff - please be advised the end is NSFW) XD  
> Sorry again for the low quality - hope you can still enjoy!
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Riding Lessons**.

"Taylor... Ya know I love ya, right?" Jake asked, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "And ya know, I don't question any of ya random or crazy crap; _normally_ I'd just roll with it... But uh," he paused, glancing at Taylors beaming expression uncertainly. "I gotta ask this time... Taylor," he asked, sighing heavily as he scrubbed his hand over his stubble. "What the hell is with the big horse?"

Taylor beamed, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet in restlessly. " _Big 'orse it's you're birthday_!" He squealed excitedly, his wide and joyful eyes darting between Jake and the stallion which stood placidly beside him.

Jake snorted and rolled his eyes, sighing in resignation of his husbands idiocy. "How long ya been holdin' onto _that_ little gem, exactly?" He huffed, his hands stuffed deep into his pocket as he eyed the calm beast beside his spouse.

"I saw it on a birthday card, in a store that Michelle and Grace took me to last week..." Taylor gushed excitedly, turning to the horse with a loving gleam in his eyes. "And then I just couldn't imagine you _not_ wanting something so gorgeous, could I? No I _couldn't..."_ He babbled in a babied voice, though the beast appeared to remain impervious to Taylors efforts at befriending it.

"Okay..." Jake drawled, running his hand over the back of his neck slowly. "Well, that's _one_ question answered at least..." He sighed, watching his joyful lover stroke the horses graceful neck fondly. "I don't really wanna ask this one but, why have ya got me a big horse for my birthday? And, please, for the love of... everythin'; _please_ don't tell me ya bought it for my present..." He pleaded, eyeing Taylor dubiously as he snorted.

"Jake, _please..."_ He scoffed, raising a brow as he looked over at Jake with obvious amusement. "Why the fuck would I buy you a horse?" He snickered, shaking his head as if Jake's concerns were ludicrous. "I mean, where the hell would we _keep_ a horse? What would we even _feed_ it? Honestly, you're _so_ absurd sometimes..." He sighed, rolling his eyes as Jake spluttered and coughed.

 _"Me?!"_ He demanded, scowling as he stepped closer to Taylor, their eyes meeting as Taylor gazed up at his haughty expression with calm fondness. "How the hell am I supposed to know what ya thinkin'? Ya do the craziest shit at the _best_ of times... Let alone when ya get all excited and shit." He groused, as Taylor broke out in a beautiful smile, leaning up to kiss the tip of Jake's nose softly.

 _"You_ are just _so_ cute." He huffed, as Jake scoffed and averted his eyes, pretending not to notice the way his cheeks began to burn. "Come on, Top Gun, I just want you to have a nice day is all."

 _"Any_ day I'm with ya is a good day, Boy Scout..." Jake muttered, ignoring the heat in his cheeks or his husbands bright grin at his confession. "I'm just, still not seein' how a _horse_ fits into that..." He admitted edgily, glancing back at Taylor when he practically vibrated with excitement.

"Because you're gonna go for a ride on him!" He exclaimed joyfully, unaware of his husbands brows raising in surprise, or the choking sounds of disbelief which escaped him. "I got you a hat to wear too, I just... hang on, where did I _put_ that..?" He trailed off, frowning as he looked around the floor for the missing object.

"What the bloody hell do _I_ wanna ride a horse for?!" Jake demanded, staring at his husband like he'd lost his mind. If he ever even had one. He mentally rebuked himself, shaking his head as he sighed and tried to understand his lovers scatterbrained plans. "C'mon, Boy Scout, let's just take this back to... wherever you got it from, and then we'll go grab a beer and a burger-?

"Jacob Lucas McKenzie! I bought you a _goddamn_ horse ride; so ride a horse, is what your gonna damn well do!" Taylor scolded, narrowing his eyes at Jake fiercely, as he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, grimacing at Taylors stubborn insistence. "Oh!" He gasped suddenly, turning around and abandoning the unimpressed looking stallion, as he skipped off into a stable, returning a moment later with a large stetson hat. _"There_ it is! Okay..." He said, jamming it on Jake's head and grinning brightly. "You can go now." He said, smiling happily as Jake gazed back at him blankly.

"... Ain't ever gonna be a day in this marriage, where there ain't a _'why'_ connected to ya name, is there Boy Scout?" He asked, sighing in resignation as he adjusted the hat. "So, where are we goin' on this... _ridin' adventure_ ya booked?"

 _"We?"_ Taylor scoffed, snorting as he kissed Jake's cheek and moved to step away. "Oh no, this is all for _you._ I have things I still need to d-"

"Oh no, ya don't." Jake muttered, grabbing Taylors elbow and pulling him back to him, smirking when Taylor pouted and whined at the detainment. "Ya might have planned this whole day out, but I ain't movin' a damn muscle til I've had a _proper_ kiss offa ya." He insisted, his arms locking around Taylors waist as he sniggered and arched away from Jake, his eyes lit with glee and mischief as they swayed gently.

 _"Buuuuut,_ what if I promised that you're gonna like what it is I'm gonna do?" Taylor teased, as they waddled slowly back against the stable wall, the horse turning its head to watch them with what appeared to be a sigh of disdain.

"Don't care about anythin' that ain't right now," Jake said, smirking as Taylor fingered his jacket collar playfully. "And right now, happens to be time for _your_ lips to be on _mine."_

"Oh, _is_ it now?" Taylor laughed, looking up at Jake with blatant adoration as he nodded seriously and splayed his hands on the wall either side of Taylors face. "Hmm, well if its the _'official'_ time..." He snickered, his voice trailing off to a quiet murmur as Jake leaned closer. Jake grinned at the familiar content hum which Taylor released, his reaction ever predictable as their lips met softly. He paused briefly, allowing Taylor a moment to simmer in his rising desire, before finally moving his lips slowly, capturing Taylors lower lip between and sucking it lightly between his own. He ran his tongue across the soft flesh slowly, as Taylor gasped and finally arched closer, whining in frustration of Jake's teasing. _"Jaaaaaaake..!"_ He complained, his hands curled tightly into Jake's jacket as he began to trail soft kisses along his jaw.

 _"Hmm..?"_ Jake hummed smugly, his tongue flicking out to trace the edge of Taylors jaw, before he began to press more urgent, open mouthed kisses along his throat toward his collarbone.

"Oh..." Taylor whimpered, shuddering against Jake as he pulled him closer, craning his neck to allow his husband more room, while his hands began to push restlessly at Jake's jacket. _"Ye-"_

"Oh god, can't you please put each other down for once?" Taylor blinked dazedly, pushing himself higher on his tip toes to peek over Jake's shoulder, while Jake ignored the interruption entirely; intently focused upon Taylors too inviting skin beneath his lips. _"Jake!_ Put him _down,_ now!" The newcomer insisted, as Jake grunted and half turned his hand over his shoulder, holding out two fingers as he continued to kiss Taylors throat hungrily. "No, _not_ two minutes! I said, _now!"_

Taylor laughed as Jake sighed and finally pulled back, scowling at him knowingly. "Ya couldn't just let me have this?" He groused, adjusting his jeans awkwardly as Taylor leaned against the stable wall, biting his lip and waving his brows suggestively.

"You be good and go enjoy your ride now..." He said, finally leaning closer with a smug grin. "And I'll give you another _special_ ride, later tonight." He promised, his eyes flashing with mischief as Jake debated for a moment. Finally he sighed and stepped back, a petulant pout on his face as Taylor sauntered forward and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek. "You won't regret it..."

"I _already_ regret it, Boy Scout." Jake sighed in reluctant defeat, grimacing as he scratched his brow. "Another minute and I could've carried ya into that stable and ya wouldn't have said a damn thing in complaint..." He said, scowling as he turned toward their interrupter. "And thank _you_ very much for that, ya pain in the damn-"

"Top Gun, be _nice..."_ Taylor scolded lightly, swatting Jake's ass playfully as he brushed past to hug the addition to their group. "And thank _you_ for coming! He would've just skipped out and gone to a bar if I'd left him to go alone..." He said, flashing Jake a knowing grin as he scowled back at him.

"It's fine! I haven't been horse riding in years, so I'm looking forward to it!" Giggled Quinn, hugging Taylor tightly before walking over to Jake and pinching his cheeks. "Even if I have to go with mister broody, birthday boy over here!"

 _"Hey!_ Hands off the merchandise, Red!" Jake snarked, rolling his eyes as Quinn and Taylor both giggled childishly. "God forbid a man enjoy his _own_ damn birthday, how he damn well pleases." He groused, glaring between the pair as he reached to remove his hat, only to be stopped by a firm hand over his own.

"Sorry, Jake..." Sean rumbled apologetically, though his smile was bright when Jake turned to him accusingly. _"She's_ here to keep you on the horse, _I'm_ here to keep the hat on ya head." He said shrugging his shoulder dismissively at Jake's mutinous glare.

"Oh, for fuck sake! What _is_ this?!" Jake demanded, scowling around Taylors assembled accomplices, before finally turning back to his lover with a resigned but petulant sigh. "Goddamn it, Taylor, this had _better_ be bloody well-"

"It'll be _totally_ worth it." Taylor promised, ceasing Jake's complaint with a quick, unexpected kiss to his lips. "Just be good for these guys, okay? Don't be mean just because its your birthday... and don't try and bribe them... and don't try to _ditch_ them... and-"

"Alright, alright, I get it." Jake groused, pouting at the growing list of things he'd been planning to do; but now couldn't. "Behave Jake, Don't be an asshole Jake, _blah blah blah_ Taylor said so, Jake..." He muttered, childishly making a mouth with his hand as he glared at Taylor.

"Well, I _was_ going to say enjoy yourself." Taylor snickered, fighting the amused twitch of his lips. "But if you'd rather be a sourpuss all day, then by all means. But I won't be so nice to you tonight if you are..." He added in a low sing song voice.

Jake grimaced, struggling with the decision to vent his frustrations, or keep his temper for the sake of whatever potential idiocy or genius Taylor had planned for that evening. Finally he sighed and hung his head, as Taylor chuckled smugly. "Hmm... _good boy."_ He murmured teasingly, using his hands on Jake's shoulders to turn him around and walk him to his horse. He leaned up and kissed his cheek quickly, swatting his ass playfully as he backed away. "See ya later, Top Gun!" He called, before turning to jog away and hop into a nearby car, where Diego waited behind the wheel and grinned at them.

"I'm gonna preemptively tell ya both, that I hate ya." Jake muttered, glancing between the quietly chuckling Sean and and the joyfully giggling Quinn.

"Well, you never know..." Quinn said, moving closer and jostling his shoulder playfully. "You might _actually_ enjoy yourself." She teased, strolling past him to go find her own horse and gear.

"What the _hell_ possessed him to even do all this in the first place?" Jake sighed, shaking his head in exasperation as he stroked his horses soft muzzle.

"You know Taylor better than any of us, man." Sean huffed, walking over and clapping Jake on the shoulder in comfortable camaraderie. "Once he gets an idea in his head..." He began, trailing off and spreading his palms helplessly.

"He's useless, yeah... I _know."_ Jake sighed, irritated to find himself calmed by the soothing motion of his hand along his stallions powerful neck. "Okay, okay... lets get this show on the damn road. Sooner we get goin', the sooner we can get back and I can get drunk... so I forget all about it." He said, taking a hold of the saddle horn and swinging himself up gracefully. "But I _am_ takin' this goddamn hat off, Cap!" He threatened, his hand already on the brim. 

"Well, if you _want..."_ Sean said, spreading his palms again as he stepped around Jake's placid steed. "But uh, Taylor told me that if you do... I have to spend the rest of the day calling you Jare-"

"I do _not_ look like Jared Leto!" Jake roared, how horse skirting aside a step in a sudden display of awareness. _"Godammit!"_ He scowled as he lowered his hand away from the hat, glowering with fury and promising himself that Taylor; or at the very least, Taylors ass would pay.

It took another half an hour for Quinn and Sean to get themselves some gear and get mounted up, which was just enough time for Jake to have force himself to let go of his own irritation. He remained surly and petulant, but still managed to find himself relaxing enough to enjoy the experience; especially when they'd come across untouched countryside and he successfully out galloped ahead of them both, relishing the speed and the freedom it brought. 

By the time they'd returned to the stables, a small part of him was almost reluctant to leave, though he hid it well. "If ya ever make me do somethin' so dumb without ya again, I'm gonna make ya life a misery." He promised at Taylor as he dismounted, scowling at his waiting husband petulantly.

"Did you really miss me _that_ much?" Taylor asked, as he snaked his arms around Jake's neck and drew him into an affectionate hug. "Did you at least enjoy _some_ part of it?" He added, frowning as he worried his lip in concern.

Jake sighed, fully relaxing for the first time since he'd first seen the equine his husband had proudly introduced him to. "I guess it was pretty good fun, leavin' ya babysitter club in the dust." He admitted with a small smirk, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

Taylor snorted, nuzzling Jake's jaw fondly. "There, _see?"_ He snickered, winking conspiratorially as Jake's hands glided over his hips and subtly drew him into a tighter embrace. "I _knew_ you'd find a way to enjoy yourself." He said, humming in quiet but pleased surprise when Jake kissed him firmly.

"Definitely just found _somethin'_ enjoyable about it..." Jake muttered, nipping Taylors ear affectionately before he drew back, smirking down at his husbands joyful, but blushing face.

"Stupid, Jake..." He mumbled, smoothing down Jake's jacket lapels gently as he avoided meeting his eyes. Jake snorted and kissed his forehead, sighing as he stepped away from him.

"Just one thing I gotta know, Boy Scout..." He drawled, smirking as Taylor raised a brow, looking up to see him flick the rim of his hat. "Can I _please_ take this stupid thing off already?"

Taylor laughed, one hand tangling in Jake's hair as he pulled him closer, while the other reached up to remove the offending hat. "I guess... as its your birthday." He snickered, grinning as Jake kissed him again in response. "Now..." He said a moment later, dropping both hands to Jake's shoulders as he disentangled himself from his husbands embrace. "Let's get going. We're meeting Mike and everyone in an hour for dinner... _Oh!_ As well as your family!"

Jake groaned, rolling his eyes to the sky in exasperation. "Ya _killin'_ me here, Taylor..." He complained, knocking his forehead to his lovers as he pouted at him.

"Why's that, Top Gun?" Taylor asked with forced lightness, biting his lip to try and contain a much too innocent grin. "Because I'm giving you a such good, well planned and _loving_ day?"

"Because ya know _damn_ well what I want, and ya doin' everythin' in ya power to stop me havin' it right now!" Jake groused, his hands roaming hungrily over Taylors sides as he smirked back at Jake knowingly.

 _"Hmm..._ patience is a virtue, baby." He said, kissing the tip of Jake's nose sweetly, before wriggling free of his hold and walking away to their car, glancing back over his shoulder coyly. "Well, are you coming, or not? The sooner you're a _good_ boy for _me;_ the sooner I'll be a _naughty_ one for _you..."_ He promised with a wink, as Jake ran a hand through his hair and sighed in exasperation.

 _"Goddamn_ it..." He groaned, his hand trailing down from his hair to grip the back of his neck, as he shook his head fondly and watched his husband walk toward their car. "It's official. I am a weak, _weak_ man." He huffed, taking a second longer to enjoy the view of Taylors joyful grin, before following after him with a smile of his own.

Dinner was about what he expected, a collection of embarrassing stories about himself, as well as good food and laughter with his friends and family. By the end of the evening, Jake was pleasantly surprised to find he could look back on the entire day fondly; and despite swearing never to admit it to his husband, he knew from Taylors smug grin that he was well aware how Jake felt. _"You_ are wearin' entirely too many clothes." He said, sidling up to Taylor as the last of their guests left, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and burying his face in the side of his throat.

"Subtlety really isn't your strong point, is it Top Gun?" Taylor laughed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as his hands ran up Jake's sides, who ignored the question for a long pause, content to continue to nip and lick at Taylors throat.

"What can I say, Boy Scout?" He asked, finally surfacing a few moments later, smirking as Taylors breath turned quick and uneven. "I got a birthday... and a hot little husband with a very, _very_ nice little ass..." He said, his hands dropping to Taylors ass and squeezing firmly in emphasis, as Taylor dug his fingers into Jake's hips. "And honestly, the only thing I want right now is to be balls deep in him, makin' him sing my praises..." Jake murmured lowly, nipping Taylors ear affectionately.

Taylor flushed with guilty arousal and bit his lip, trying and failing to hide his smile. "You kiss your mother with that mouth, Top Gun?" He snickered dazedly, slowly raising and looping his arms around Jake's neck.

 _"Yup,"_ Jake said, smirking as he rolled Taylors hips against his own. "Just now, actually." He added, swatting Taylors ass sharply and grinning as his lover yelped in surprise. "Now, I played ya game and I've done as ya said, _all_ day... despite it bein' _my_ day. I think its time you gave me a present now." He said, slowly walking Taylor backwards down the hall.

"You already _had_ your present." Taylor scoffed playfully, grinning at the flash of predatory hunger in Jake's eyes. "Remember? Clip clop? My _fantastic_ joke? C'mon, Top Gun, you're not _that_ old to have forgotten alrea-"

"I meant, my _real_ present." Jake smirked knowingly, his fingers tugging lightly at the hem of Taylors shirt. "As in, one I can _unwrap._ Either with my hands..." He said, sliding his palms suggestively over Taylors sides, as he leaned closer to his ear. "Or my _teeth..."_ He added in a terse whisper, his voice rough with desire.

 _"Oohhh..."_ Taylor gasped, his fingers clutching at Jake's shoulders briefly as he shivered with excitement and arousal. _"That_ present..." He murmured breathlessly, the tip of his nose grazing Jake's as he bit his lip and flitted his gaze between his intent cerulean eyes and the wolfish smirk curling his lips. "I guess you _have_ earned a little something extra today... and, I _did_ promise to give you a special ride..."

 _"Mmhmm..."_ Jake hummed knowingly, gliding his hands over Taylors sides to his ass, his fingers delving into his jeans pockets. "That ya _did._ I seem to recall the phrase 'be good for me and I'll be naughty for ya,' as well..." He said, unsubtly prodding as Taylor laughed quietly.

"Oh, you remember _that,_ huh? How surprising..." He snickered, grinning as Jake leaned closer and kissed him slowly, drawing him into an unhurried and passionate kiss. Taylor hummed contently, as one hand slowly rose to weave his fingers into Jake's hair. "I could kiss you forever..." He sighed, as Jake pulled back, a smile on his lips as he brushed soft, whiskery kisses across Taylors cheek. _"But;_ that'd spoil all my plans... So come on, Top Gun!" He said abruptly, quickly disentangling himself from Jake's grasp and smirking at his surprised expression. "Catch me if you can!" He cried, darting away up the stairs with a giddy laugh.

"Wha-?" Jake began, blinking after his husband dazedly for a moment, before shaking his head and chasing after him, taking the stairs two at a time to try and catch up. "Godammit, Taylor! When I get my hands on ya sneaky little ass, I'm gonna-" he called as he dashed into their bedroom, his words trailing off when he found Taylor waiting in the middle of the room with a raised brow.

"You'll _what_ exactl- _oof!"_ Taylor laughed loudly as Jake barely paused, crashing into him and tackling him to the middle of the bed as he entered the room. "Oh my _god,_ Jake... anyone would think we never have sex!" He gasped between giddy giggles, squirming as Jake's hands ran up his sides and lightly tickled his skin.

"Can't never have too much of somethin' so good..." Jake quipped lowly, capturing Taylors lips in a hungry kiss before he could reply. Taylor snickered quietly, before he was fully drawn into Jake's deep kiss, whereupon he began to whine with needful desire.

"Jake..." He murmured as he caught his breath between kisses, his eyes meeting Jake's with a hungry gleam. _"Mmm!"_ He groaned as Jake rocked his hips against him, revealing the extent of his arousal. He arched up from the bed, his hands gliding around Jake's shoulders and trailing up his throat to cup his jaw, drawing him closer as his kisses grew in intensity.

Jake hummed contently, relishing the urgent grind of Taylors hips against his own. He braced himself on his knees, his hands curling into Taylors t-shirt and rolling it up his torso, until he was able to pull it off and toss it across the room. He gripped Taylors hips firmly, maneuvering to lower him back to the bed when his husband surprised him, flipping him over to his back and straddling his waist. "So, _that's_ how this is gonna go, huh?" Jake huffed with a lewd grin, seemingly unbothered by the sudden switch in power, instead running his hands up Taylors bare sides and admiring his view.

"Oh, I think this'll do, for a _start..."_ Taylor hummed, smirking as he leaned down and kissed Jake hungrily, a soft moan escaping him as he lightly dragged his fingernails down Jake's chest and stomach to the hem of his t-shirt. "But I think that _this_ has got to _go..."_ He said, rolling the material higher and slowly revealing Jake's familiar toned torso. "Mmm... _definitely_ got to go..." He drawled, encouraging Jake to raise his arms over his head so he could slide his t-shirt over his head. Taylor grinned as he leaned down and traced his tongue over Jake's newly exposed collarbone, nipping sharply and causing Jake to shiver, before continuing to slowly lift Jake's t-shirt free.

"Taylor..." Jake breathed, as Taylors lips brushed over his own, a low moan escaping him as Taylor rolled his hips firmly over Jake's prominent arousal. Their eyes met intensely as Taylors body arched low against Jake, a smug grin slowly spreading across his face, as two succinct clicks rang out. "Hey, _what?!"_ He yelped, his eyes rising over Taylors shoulders to see the metal cuffs draped over the bed railing, each closed around his wrists. "Why ya _sneaky_ little-"

"No touching, Top Gun." Taylor teased, ghosting his lips just beyond Jake's reach of a kiss. He waved his brows suggestively as he smirked, his hands slowly gliding down Jake's arms to his torso, as Taylor straightened and sat back over his waist. _"Yet..."_ He added playfully, rolling his hips back and closing his eyes, biting his lip as he groaned with pleasure.

"Oh, you are _so_ bad..." Jake choked, straining against the metal cuffs in frustration as he rocked his hips up against Taylor. _"Dammit..."_ He muttered, his eyes glued to Taylors small grin as he opened his eyes and looked back down at Jake proudly, slowly leaning down as he smoothed his hands over Jake's chest.

 _"Hmm..."_ He hummed, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips as he kissed Jake's shoulder, feathering teasing kisses along his throat to his jaw; before Jake twisted to finally claim his lips urgently. "I think this leaves me with all the _unwrapping_ to do, Top Gun..." He drawled huskily as he finally broke free, panting heavily as pulled back just beyond Jake's reach, and watched Jake arched off the bed in an attempt to try and follow him.

"Ya a _sneaky_ little bastard..." Jake growled, rocking his hips up too late, as Taylor began to shuffle his way backwards, kissing his way slowly down Jake's torso to his naval. "Goddamn it... I ain't never been so proud and pissed off in one before..." He groaned, his hips rising from the bed as Taylor peeked up at him slyly, his lips ghosting across his exposed waistline as his fingers slowly worked his jeans open. 

"Patience is a _virtue..."_ Taylor snickered, biting his lip as he eased Jake's remaining clothes free and tossed them after his t-shirt. "Now, what should I do... with _this..?"_ He teased, slowly wrapping a hand around Jake's cock and stroking him gently.

"I got some suggestions for ya, Boy Scout..." Jake suggested, rocking himself up into Taylors light grip. "One involves shuttin' ya up, if that gives ya a clue." He huffed, closing his eyes and throwing his head back in the pillows as he writhed beneath Taylors teasing touches.

"Well that sounds very _rude,_ Top Gun..." Taylor said, his lips curving into an amused grin. "I think I might just have to leave you here, if you're going to be so rude." He snickered, kissing along the inside of Jake's thigh slowly. He glanced up at Jake coyly, smirking as he crawled backwards toward the end of the bed.

"If ya do, then so help me Boy Scout, I'm gonna make ya pay for it just as soon as I'm out." Jake threatened darkly, scowling as Taylor leaned forward and placed a single lingering kiss to his cock, before rising from the bed and darting to the en suite bathroom doorway.

"Heh, don't go anywhere now, Top Gun..." He sniggered, winking playfully as Jake scowled at him. "I'll be _right_ back." He promised, before disappearing around the door and leaving Jake to quietly fume to himself.

"Oh..." He muttered darkly, glaring up at his secured wrists as he began to fidget and wriggle, trying to free himself from the metal cuffs. "When I get my hands on his scrawny, _fuckable_ little..." He groused, scowling as the cuffs clinked lightly against the railing. He was mid jostle, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he nimbly fiddled with the cuffs, when a clear cough caught his attention. He turned towards the en suite door and his eyes widened, as he momentarily froze. _"Wha..?"_ He began, clearing his throat as his brow furrowed.

"What's this?" Taylor asked, sauntering  back into the room with a smirk. "The great Jake McKenzie, struck speechless?" He teased, raising one knee to rest on the edge of the bed. He tilted his head back, sighing warmly as he grinned at Jake proudly.

Jake swallowed thickly, shaking his head as he opened his mouth to respond, but found no words escaping him. His eyes roamed his husband, as he shuffled back and propped himself half upright against the headboard. "Taylor..." He finally choked, shaking his head lightly and quickly clearing his throat. "I uh..." He said, huffing a deep breath before meeting his husbands eyes. "I think maybe we should see other people. Ya know? See about an annulment and just... never mention or even think about this ever agai-"

"Ha, ha, you're _so_ funny." Taylor groused, pouting as he leaned forward and brought his other knee to the bed. "It's not _that_ bad... and besides, it's a _theme!"_ He said, leaning forward onto his palms as he crawled forward. "You can't tell me you don't like it..." He added, grinning as he glanced at jakes lap and saw the still proud evidence of Jake's arousal.

"I don't like it, Boy Scout." Jake warned, narrowing his eyes and glancing back at the cuffs more urgently. "I dunno what possessed ya this time, but I ain't..." He began, tugging at his cuffs as Taylor distractingly kissed from his knee to his thigh and continued higher across his stomach. "Nope. Just... _nope."_ He decided, shaking his head as he hissed and grit his teeth, unwittingly rocked his hips toward Taylor.

"Your lips say no, Top Gun..." Taylor teased, ghosting his lips across Jake's sternum playfully. "But something _else_ is saying yes..." He sing songed proudly, his lips brushing across Jake's throat hungrily. 

"I ain't got no control over the co-pilot after everythin' ya teased him with already..." Jake protested, arching his body towards Taylor despite his claims of disinterest. "Ya got him all worked up, but... Taylor, _seriously?_ Where the hell did ya even _find_ somethin' like..."

Taylor snickered, leaning down to trail one of the long horse ears he wore across Jake's chest. "Well, you just seemed _so_ disappointed that horse wasn't your present, Top Gun." He huffed, smirking at Jake's conflicted expression, his husbands eyes roaming over him uncertainly. "I thought you might like to have a little something to remember the experience by... and besides, this gives your second ride of the day a little more... _meaning."_

"Taylor... I don't think I can do this." Jake sighed, clicking his tongue as he looked up at the headband with horse ears in Taylors hair and the tail he'd tied around his waist, combined with a ridiculously small tank top painted to look like a saddle; and a small red ribbon, tied in a bow around his cock. "This is a new branch of crazy, even for _you_ Boy Scout..."

 _"Hmm,_ what about..." Taylor hummed, rocking his hips back and dragging his exposed ass across Jake's erection. "If I did _this..?"_ He murmured, sitting back to admire his view as he rocked and rolled his hips, just barely grazing Jake's heated flesh and teasing him mercilessly. "What about... if I did it _slower,_ Top Gun..?" He wondered with a breathy moan, biting his lip as Jake growled and strained against the cuffs, his head rising from the pillow as he watched his body move helplessly with Taylors, desperately trying to speed up. 

"Goddamn it... this shouldn't be so bloody effective." Jake growled, staring up at his husbands amused smirk in frustration. "How the hell ya _still_ such a turn on, when ya doin' somethin' half so dumb..." He grumbled, trailing off as he scowled at Taylors happy grin.

"Let's face it Top Gun..." He teased, snickering as he tipped his head back and sighed with pleasure, as he rutted against Jake's eager cock. "You'd want me no matter _what_ I did. Maybe I should try something _really_ outlandish next time..." He hummed, closing his eyes and allowing a deep throated groan to escape him.

"Heh, is that so..?" Jake queried lowly, his breath catching as he intently watched Taylor revel in his heightened sensations for a moment longer. "Well, I guess I _probably_ oughta..." He drawled, rolling his shoulders upwards abruptly, his lips latching onto Taylors throat and startling a deep, choking groan from him, while his arms quickly encircled his waist. "Make sure I stay one step ahead of ya, in future." He sniggered, as his fingers deftly snapped the metal cuffs around his husbands wrists, securing them behind his back.

 _"Hey!"_ Taylor yelped, his eyes snapping open as he pulled back to gaze at Jake in wide eyed shock. "What the-" he was silenced by Jake's lips upon his own, his large hands sweeping roughly over Taylors ass, rocking him firmly over his cock and causing Taylor to moan longingly as he kissed him. _"Jaaaake!_ You never let me have _any_ fun..." Taylor whined as they parted to catch their breath, Jake's smug grin lingering close to Taylors cheek as he nuzzled him affectionately, while continually kneading his ass. "How do you _always_ manage to do that?! I was _certain_ you wouldn't get out of these..." He demanded, pouting as Jake smirked back at him, his eyes flashing with mirth and desire.

 _"My secret."_ He huffed, burying his face in the side of Taylors throat for a moment, as he hissed in a sharp breath. "Now, first things _first..."_ Jake muttered, littering teasing kisses over Taylors pulse point, causing him to shiver and groan. A heartbeat later Jake pulled away, reaching up to carefully remove the awful headband from Taylors head. _"Finally."_ He sighed, gazing up at Taylors pout with a smirk.

"You have no sense of humour." Taylor complained, grimacing as he wriggled his hands behind his back and ground his ass into Jake's lap insistently, as Jake untied the tail from around his waist.

"I have a fantastic sense of humour," Jake countered, kissing along Taylors collarbone slowly. "I just don't believe _your_ sense of humour has any business mixin' with sex." He snorted, nipping sharply at Taylors shoulder and causing him to whine and rock his hips against him urgently.

 _"Jake!"_ He pleaded, panting as Jake chuckled and moved with him for a moment, before pulling away slightly and catching his eye, purposely slowing down to resist Taylors speed as he had done to Jake. _"Urgh,_ Jake! Please! C'mon, I was just trying to give you something memorable!" He groaned, biting his lip as Jake grinned and looked down at the ribbon tied around Taylors cock.

"Trust me Taylor, I ain't gonna be forgettin' _this_ even if I try." Jake snorted, his fingers grazing along Taylor's cock teasingly, causing him to gasp and pant as he watched his husbands motions intently. "Now, should I unwrap this _before..?_ Or should I wait until _after..?"_ He asked smugly, glancing up at Taylor as he rocked his hips upwards firmly, his cock rutting across his entrance slowly.

"Oh _god,_ Jake... Please..!" Taylor whined, fighting to free his hands in futile urgency. "Please, _please,_ please... I promise I won't try anything so crazy again, just _please-"_ he pleaded, shivering as Jake's hands slowly gripped his ass, kneading and rolling the flesh over his cock insistently. _"Please..."_ He breathed raggedly, his lips ghosting over Jake's as he leaned close, one hand dropping to his cock and guiding himself to Taylors entrance. _"Oh-!"_  

Jake watched Taylors expressions melt into each other in fascination, his own body flaring with heat as he eased his way into his lover. _"Hmm..."_ He moaned, his heart racing as Taylor squeezed around his cock and sank lower to encourage him deeper into his ass. "Shit... _Taylor..."_ He murmured, trailing a hand along Taylors side to cup his cheek and draw him into a passionate kiss.

 _"Mmm!"_ Taylor moaned hungrily, arching closer to Jake as he raised and lowered himself tentatively over Jake's cock, his lips moving with desperate urgency against his husbands, while his hands curled tightly around the metal links between the cuffs; his nails biting into his own palms. He yelped and drew back suddenly when he felt a sharp swat to his ass, his eyes widening at Jake's breathless snicker and smirk.

"What?" Jake asked innocently, though his rapid breathing gave away the falsity of his calm façade. "Ya made me go for a ride this mornin', Boy Scout, it's high time ya went for a ride if ya own. Now c'mon..." He said, swatting Taylors ass again and causing him to hiss in pleasure. " _Giddy up_." He murmured, as Taylor narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, reclaiming his husbands lips in a fiery kiss which made Jake shiver and groan hungrily.

 _"Mmm..!"_ Taylor groaned, his tongue colliding with Jake's and warring with it briefly, before encouraging the appendage into his own mouth. He paused briefly to gasp, slowly rolling his hips and rocking himself in Jake's lap, before he quickly resumed his feverish kiss. _"Ah-"_ he whined, beginning to rise and fall over Jake's cock, squeezing with his ass to tease his husband as much as himself. 

Jake panted heavily, his lips trailing fire across Taylors jaw to his throat, one hand gripping Taylors ass tightly, encouraging his movements to continue and even increase in urgency. "Oh god... _Oohhh... god!"_ Taylor cried, as Jake's other hand also slid to his ass; both hands gripping the malleable flesh tightly as he thrust upwards sharply. "Jake! Y-yes!" He moaned, his breath quickening like Jake's heart, as Jake slowly fell back to the bed, his eyes closing as he sucked in a deep breath and began to thrust into Taylor at a careful and steady pace. "Oh god... Jake! Please, yes... _D-don't stop..!_ Don't st-ah!" His words choked off into a loud cry of pleasure, his breath catching as Jake's cock began to rub insistently at his sensitive nerves.

Jake's eyes slowly opened, his gaze locked first onto where his cock repeatedly disappeared into his husbands ass. They raised slowly to Taylors cock, still sporting the ridiculous bow and ribbon he'd tied around himself. _"Damn..."_ He muttered breathlessly, his eyes finally rising to meet Taylors, his heart faltering in his chest at the desperate furrow of Taylors brow. As if drawn by the meeting of their eyes, Taylor began to lean over Jake; his intense desire to kiss him clear. With a final chuckle however, Jake gripped the cuffs around his wrists and tugged him back upright again. "Oh no... ain't done with you yet..." Jake huffed, trailing off into a groan as his hands returned to Taylors ass, holding him still over him as he began to move his hips with rapid, powerful movements.

"Nnnnngg!" Taylor gasped, throwing his head back and moaning loudly to the ceiling. _"Jaaaaaaake!"_ He cried, his eyes slipping closed as he finally hung his head and bit his lip. "Oh please, please, _please_ Jake..!" Jake's grunts and pleasured moans grew in volume, his teeth gritting tightly as Taylor rocked and rolled his hips to meet his every thrust with desperate urgency. _"Mmm!_ Yes... _Y-yes!_ Jake... Jake..! _Jake!_ Ja- _ah_!" Taylors loud cries choked off abruptly, as Jake carefully tugged the ribbon free of his cock and wrapped a firm hand around him, stroking him through a powerful orgasm.

"Holy shit..." He muttered, swallowing heavily as he felt his stomach clench, the rising swell of his own peak building and surging through his gut to his cock. _"Oh,_ Taylor!" He breathed, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Taylors ass as he thrust deep into his lover and hesitated. "... _Fuck..."_ He groaned, rolling his hips gently as Taylor panted and trembled over him. "Ain't gonna lie... I think ya the single hottest thing on this damn planet." Jake huffed, easing Taylor down to draw him into a lazy kiss.

 _"Hmm..."_ Taylor hummed contently, a small smile on his face as he sighed and playfully flicked his tongue across the tip of Jake's nose. "Don't I know it." He snorted, as Jake rolled his eyes and laid Taylor on his side, peering down at him fondly and tracing his jaw with his thumb before leaning down to kiss him tenderly. "Hmm... does that mean you've enjoyed your birthday, Top Gun?" Taylor asked, snickering at the thoughtful expression which crossed Jake's face.

"Well, it's definitely been an _experience."_ Jake finally snorted, shaking his head as Taylor curled closer and began to kiss his chest softly. "Gotta say though, that last part was pretty damn..." He trailed off into a quiet growl, as Taylor flicked the tip of his tongue across Jake's nipple with a playful smirk.

"Mmm, as far as spoiling my plans goes, I _suppose_ this turned out okay..." Taylor teased, flashing Jake a grin as he half rolled to his stomach and wiggled his hands. "Few kinks I wasn't quite prepared for, I admit." He huffed, as Jake laughed and threw him a cocky wink. "So... you're gonna take these off now, _right_ Top Gun?" He added, wiggling his fingers again.

"Sure thing. Ya got the key, Boy Scout?" Jake said innocently, smirking when Taylors amusement immediately evaporated, his playful grin morphing to a frustrated scowl. "Oh, is that a no?" He teased lightly, ghosting the tips of his fingers along Taylors thigh thoughtfully, as Taylor tried to squirm away.

"You don't _need_ a key, Jake. You just proved that." Taylor huffed, narrowing his eyes at Jake's far too innocent expression. "You know the difference between you and me, Top Gun? _I'm_ funny." He pouted, as Jake remained unfazed by his petulant expression.

"I'm hilarious and ya know it," Jake assured, waving his eyebrows suggestively. "Ya just don't like havin' ya own dirty tricks backfirin' and bein' used on ya." He sniggered, his eyes slowly perusing his husbands flushed form.

Taylor scowled, his skin flaring with a pink flow as he gazed up at his husbands knowing smirk. He watched Jake's eyes trail over him, calculating and sharp; almost clear enough to see the ideas forming behind them. "You are _not_ leaving me like this." He insisted firmly, after another moments pause to examine his husbands thoughtful expression.

"I'm thinkin' about it." Jake countered lightly, grinning as Taylor tried to jerk himself away from Jake's chest, only to be drawn back into his embrace by a firm arm curling around his waist. "I mean, ya did exactly that to me after all. And, I did mention that there'd be... _consequences."_

"I thought you said you didn't believe sex had any business mixing with a sense of humour." Taylor said waspishly, gritting his teeth to contain a small moan, as Jake leaned forward and sucked at his throat softly. 

"Nah, I said I don't believe that _your_ sense of humour has any business mixin' with sex..." Jake snorted, nuzzling Taylors jaw briefly and meeting his irritated gaze with his own playful one, before moving to kiss him tenderly. His lips caressed Taylors softly, drawing him slowly into an ever deepening kiss which slowly stole Taylors breath. "Now..." He murmured some time later, drawing back to glance down at his hand, as he slowly cupped Taylors spent cock and squeezed gently. "I really think I oughta check that ribbon didn't do any lastin' damage... Be on the safe side and all." He teased, snickering at Taylors attempts to hide his growing smile.

"Well, I guess... if you, uh, really want to..." He said, laughing when he tried to shrug and couldn't due to his restrained hands. "I mean, it _is_ your birthday and all..." He added, rolling onto his back and snickering at Jake's wolfish grin.

"Hmm..." Jake agreed, leaning down to kiss Taylor cheek, slowly ghosting his lips across to his ear. "Happy birthday to _me."_ He muttered lowly, nipping Taylors ear as he laughed at Jake's smug attitude.

"You're _such_ a bastard sometimes..." He snorted, shaking his head fondly as Jake pressed lazy, open mouthed kisses along Taylors throat as he wished. "But fuck me... I love you." He sighed, as Jake pulled back and smirked down at him. 

"Don't I know it..." He said, repeating Taylors own words back to him as he sniggered beneath Jake's affectionate touches. "I love _you_ too... crazy little brain ya got included." He teased, leaning down slowly to capture Taylors beaming smile into a deep and languid kiss; in no particular hurry to end his evening, as he enjoyed lavishing affection upon his most cherished husband and rewarding him, for a birthday he'd never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAKE ♡


End file.
